This invention relates to a portable panel display system in which individual display panels may be assembled together in various configurations. The invention also relates to methods of construction of such display systems.
Display panels are widely used in reception areas, trade shows, museums, art exhibits, academic and research society meetings, advertising displays and the like where visual information is temporarily displayed. The faces of these panels may incorporate soft materials (e.g., cork or fabric), laminates, and magnetic materials for temporarily attaching the visual information to the panels. Often such panels will have rigid surfaces with graphics that extend from panel to adjacent panel. In these displays arrangements it is important that adjacent panels are secured together without gaps therebetween which can interrupt and distract the viewer from the image or graphic displayed.
It is also desirable that the panel system may be quickly and easily assembled and disassembled to accommodate a variety of display sizes and configurations, storage, and transportation to another site. It is also desirable that these display panels be securely connected so that display structures are safe. Such panels should also be light in weight to further facilitate assembly and to further provide a safer display.
In various applications it is common and highly desirable to have lighting or other powered accessories included as part of the overall display typically elevated and supported by said display. Such accessories will require electric power and thus wiring to such accessories. Exposed wiring from power outlets or other power sources can be visually distracting and can be hazardous. Typically portable displays and the panels in such displays have had minimal provisions to accommodate such wiring and to conceal such wiring.
In a preferred embodiment, a portable display is formed of a plurality of assembleable panels, each of such panels having a plurality of edge portions secured together with corner connectors to form a rectangular framework. Panelar sheet material extends over two side of the framework and polyurethane foam in injected into the interior space. Panel connector portions, either of the sliding type, or the peg or plug-in type secure the panels together to form the display. In a preferred embodiment, each panel has a plurality of corners each with corner components that engage with the edge portions, preferably by insertion into receiving openings in said edge portions to form a framework. Said corner components having a receptacle exposed at each corner to permit either connection with plug-in components, for example, panel connectors for vertical stacking of panels or accessory brackets. The panel connectors having a U-shaped portion consistent with the wire management characteristics of the invention that allows a wire to be extended through same permitting attachment of electric powered accessories with concealed power lines.
Preferred embodiments of the individual display panels may be formed of a framework of extruded aluminum or other rigid materials. The framework is comprised of individual sections defining edge portions and having an I-shaped cross section whereby each edge portion has opposite facing channels. The edge portions each having two opposite ends with end surfaces normal to the length of portions. Each edge portion having one channel facing outwardly and another facing inwardly. Adjacent edge portions are joined in an abutting of their respective ends at each corner to form two vertical channeled edge portions and two horizontal channeled edge portions. Each corner of the panel having corner components preferably each having a T-shape with the lower leg of the T positioned horizontally and inserted into an inwardly facing channel of one of the horizontal channeled edge portions. The two upper aligned T-legs are positioned vertically in the inwardly facing channels of the vertical channeled edge portions whereby one of the aligned T-legs of each corner component faces vertically upward or downward and defines an exposed portion with a receptacle.
In a preferred embodiment, the exposed portion of the corner component has a receptacle for receiving plug-in components. Said plug-in components may constitute vertical connector component or feet. The vertical connector components extend between receptacles of adjacent stacked display panels securing same together. In a preferred embodiment said vertical connector portions have different male portions to be received in the receptacles to accomplish different functions. For example, one configuration will have a U-shape to allow the wire conduit defined by the channel to extend therethrough. Another male portion may have a closed solid male portion with detents that securely lock the vertical connector portion into the receptacle.
The framework as described above may be placed in a press with suitable panelar sheets, such as high pressure laminates, spanning the front and back of the framework. A flowable curable material will be injected or placed in the interior space defined by the framework and sheets and allowed to fill said space, for example, polyurethane foam. The corner components each have a secure fit within the edge portions and have a tortuous air vent placed at the interface between the corner component and one or both of the adjoined edge portions. The air vent is appropriately sized and configured such that as the fill material, i.e. expanding urethane foam, reaches restrictions in the vent it clogs the vent minimizing or eliminating excess fill material from escaping from the framework. Expanding polyurethane or similar expansive fill materials may be slightly pressurized from said clogging which will facilitate complete and secure bonding of the urethane to all framework components and the panelar sheets as well as contributing to improved structural strength.
A feature and advantage of the system is that the corner portions have multiple synergistic functions and are of a relatively uncomplicated configuration permitting inexpensive manufacture. Each corner component, in preferred embodiments, is utilized to secure and align the respective edge portions of the framework at the respective corner. Further each corner component provides a receptacle for plug-in components such as vertical connector portions or feet. Moreover, each corner component may provide an air vent with a tortuous path that facilitates the filling of the interior space of the framework with polyurethane foam. Moreover, each corner component has a wire conduit therethrough and further accommodates plug-in components that are compatible with said wire conduit.